Words
by sadistic-sex-master
Summary: After Stan stopped speaking to Kyle, he finds comfort in Token but do all good things come to an end? or will they have to share? STYLE and KYEN.


Kyle sat beside me playing with his pen, his sheet of paper on the sturdy table. He had his bottom lip between his teeth as he chewed on it and sighed, I caught myself before he could see me staring and turned away.

"Dude, this report on the 'New age' sucks. Why the fuck do they think wikepedia is not a reliable source?" Kyle asked me. He looked frustrated after all he was good at anything but english composition. He wasn't creative and got B in it for his lack of creative talent, teacher claiming his works are too factual.

"You aren't even meant to be on that shit, just write some fucked up story of how Thomas Jefferson started it when he discovered electricity." I was trying to sound normal but I was nervous. I hadn't been alone with Kyle for a while.

"Oh and what fact will I put? I can't just put a made up story together Stan" Kyle growled. He threw his pen at me looking frustrated, sighing again he dropped his head on the table. "I'll never beat Wendy"

"Dude don't be like that-" I was cut off by Kyle's glare, he turned his head to glare daggers at me.

"And why would you care? I am shocked you didn't switch partners. We all know Wendy told you not to talk to me anymore since the seventh grade" Kyle sat up and sighed. I remained silent, I did like Ky but I couldn't be gay.

Beep Beep the ring was from Kyle's phone that laid beside his paper. He smiled impossibly wide as he picked up his phone to text Token back.

It annoyed me, their butt fucking gay relationship annoyed me to no end. Wendy and I called it quit last month and I have been desperate to get on Kyle's good side since then.

"I'll be leaving anyway Token's is outside" Kyle said as he still held on to his iphone and was typing eagerly.

"Maybe we can exchange numbers so-" I began but fell silent as he seemed to freeze and frown. He stood up and quickly packed his bag. I eyed his ass, fuck did skinny jeans look good on him. He wore a black shirt over it.

"I don't really think that would be necessary, I don't like you and it should be pretty clear I hate your guts. I'll send a copy of the assignment to your email, add you creative crap to the facts and get this done" Kyle

"Kay..." I sighed as I watched him leave quickly. I bit my really didn't want him to leave, his company was what I desired most after all. I picked up the pen he had used and thrown at me and smelt it. It smelt a little like him. For now I was happy.

XXX XXXX XXXXX

I woke up late for school, I was going to be tardy so no point of rushing, right? I took a quick shower to cool myself down because Kyle's words were floating in my mind, it made me wonder if I was a douche because Kyle himself was one.

But then Kyle had always been honest till heartbreak's point. It was one of Kyle many abilities that he loved in a non-gay way.

"Stan!" Stan frowned at his mother's voice knowing she'd be upset he had another tardy but he ignored it and put on his jeans, shirt and letterman jacket. He rushed down for breakfast and lunch which was money on the counter.

Stan grabbed his car keys and walked out to his old mis-coloured pick up truck. It was a piece of shit but it got him to school, it wasn't to compare to Token black slick mercedes that Kyle got into every morning.

I got to school and quickly walked down the hall avoiding the jackass hall monitor. I got to class quickly enough, I opened the door to see no one there. Students were there but no teacher so I quickly took my seat.

My eye scanned the class and landed on Kyle who sat on Token's lap as he texted on his iphone. It was probably his little group of friends, Damien, Pip, Tweek, Craig, Butters and Kenny.

Token had his arms round Kyle's waist and was whispering things. The whole scene was annoying me, no one else seemed bothered by the PDA.

Kyle laughed a little before kissing Token. He pulled away before it could get hotter to type a message, Token took the phone from Kyle's hands.

I sighed and forced my eyes away from Kyle and his... Friend. I took out my phone to play games. I hated Token so much, Wendy sent me a text. I sighed and opened it, the message was really short 'we are never ever getting back together'. Well good cause I didn't fucking care!

I deleted it and didn't reply. From her glances at me I knew she wanted me to reply but I didn't, my mind was filled with Kyle.

I really was not and will never be gay. Football stars could not be gay, however I had strong feelings for Kyle so I was Bi.

Kyle got up and left class and soon Token followed. I hated Token so much, he had all I wanted in life and he flaunted it in my face.

I stood up having had enough and tailed them far enough. They went to the bathroom, I could hear moans from Kyle. Token was getting laid, it was not fair.

I imagined Kyle beneath me screaming my name too and I was hard. Would it be that weird that I was getting off? Yes because I couldn't explain it if a hall monitor passed by. I just stood still till I heard Kyle scream and I assumed he was cumming.

"Dude I love you" I heard Kyle's soft whisper.

"Yeah I'd love you if you gave head" Token comments.

"Never again Token black" Kyle snapped.

"Hay, It was worth a shot. Kyle we should make a sex tape" Token said. "Let's be porn stars"

"Oh? You want to explain it to my mother, you say?" Kyle asked.

"Well...no." Token sighed. "You shouldn't be polishing the helmet"

"Why not?" Kyle teased. "Big token is adorable"

Was I creepy for stalking Kyle this much? Yes. I forced myself to get up and head back to class, I ignored the tent in my pants. Along the way I opened Wendy's locker and got her book to hide my erection.

XXX XX X (Kyle POV) X XX XXX

I was tired of the exhausting long 30 minutes I had spent in Stan's room trying to do an english assignment. The only none AP class I had... Well that and gym and home room which Stan, Wendy, me and Token had together.

"Dude, this report on the 'New age' sucks. Why the fuck do they think wikepedia is not a reliable source?" I said breaking the silence as I sat at his desk as he laid on his bed in a Light white shirt.

"You aren't even meant to be on that shit, just write some fucked up story of how Thomas Jefferson started it when he discovered electricity." He said. It sounded forced as if I was the one making him do the project. I didn't even want to be his partner.

"Oh and what fact will I put? I cannot just put a made up story together Stan" I growled my mind went to Token for a moment. I threw my pen at Stan after realising I couldn't spend time with Token because I was doing this project. I know probably looked really frustrated. I sighed and hit my head on the table. "I'll never beat Wendy" she was all AP. Bitch!

"Dude don't be like that-" I cut Stan off by a glare. I didn't need his damn sympathy, he should go fuck himself.

"And why would you care? I am shocked you didn't switch partners. We all know Wendy told you not to talk to me anymore since the seventh grade" I sat up and sighed missing Token. The awkward silence grew, I almost felt the need to deep throat a knife.

Beep Beep my phone went off and I hoped it was Token, I wanted to leave Stan's house ASAP. My phone that laid beside his paper, it had a few ideas of what we should write. 'Having fun babe? I am outside' I smiled and replied Token's a new chat message.

'Right on time, are you some kind of god? I knew no normal dick can be that big' I replied.

'What do you want?' He knew me too well.

'I am hurt what makes you think I want something :('

'Do I need to go to the Atm?' He asked.

'No, I want to go to that restaurant in denver :)' I replied and I knew he was trying to look for an excuse, he didn't want to let me have my way but I always won.

'Dude...' He replied.

'I want to fuck you' he sent again. It made me blush.

'Whatever' I smiled.

"I'll be leaving, Token is outside waiting for me." I said as I still typed.

'Dude no bondage, you douche bag I remember last time' I didn't want a repeat of last time. 'And either buy a condom or cum outside me'

'S'not like you'd get pregnant not fair' he replied. I would get pregnant, not that I would tell him.

"Maybe we can exchange numbers so-" Stan began but fell silent, I glared and frowned. I stood up and quickly packed my bag.

"I don't really think that would be necessary, I don't like you and it should be pretty clear I hate your guts. I'll send a copy of the assignment to your email, add you creative crap to the facts and get this done" I replied harshly.

"Kay..." He replied, I made sure to slam his room door. I went to Token who was waiting for me. As I slowly approached his car, he came out to hug and pick me up.

"Let's get married" I laughed. He kissed me and put me on the hood of his car. "Let's fuck here"

"Right outside Stan's house?" I asked before sighed mocking him "Token how romantic"

"Denver huh?" He asked.

"Yes, why?" I asked. He nodded before kissing my neck, his hands went up my shirt and I wrapped my arms round him. "Mmmm... Token"

"We could stay back and have sex" his whispered to me.

"Fuuuuck... No" I pushed him away "now get in the damn car"

He pouted but obeyed. I got in the other side and sighed at my erection that was sticking out.

"How cute" he teased, I punched him in the nose. "Dammit you fucker, its bleeding!" He snapped.

"You were going to say it was small again you douche" I replied. He smirked widely at me.

"Isn't it?" He asked. "What are you three, four inches?" I glared at him but he never stops until I threaten the sex.

"And I assumed you want to get laid tonight." I smirked at his expression and he started the car.

"And I assume you want me to stop the insults?" he asked.

"So, I decide the radio" I said.

"As long as I am getting some tonight whatever" he replied and I changed it to lifetime.

'And then he threw me out and raped our son till our son became a pregnant crack whore daughter'

Token and I shared a look.

'Then I had to strip and show my sexy body for money so I could pay for a sex change to a man-"

"Dude what the fuck is this?" Token asked me.

"What? I feel bad for them" I lied and token knew it.

"You are so full of shit Kyle" Token rolled his eyes.

' And Ma'am-'

'Sir, I am a sir now'

'How are you coping?'

'People keep calling me a monster and guys won't pay-' Token turned it off. "I swear I will tie you up and spank you if you play this shit again"

"Aww boo boo you don't like?" I teased.

"No firecrotch it sucks" Token glared at me. "Just like how you should suck my dick" he smiled.

"Very creative you must be the new Shakespeare to be a douche or not to be a douche that is your question" I smirked.

"Well atleast I don't hav-" Token began I knew where he was heading.

"No sex" I reminded him.

"Have red hair" he sighed.

I turned on the radio and Taylor swift, love story was playing and I turned it up. Token glanced at me with funny looks. "What?"

"You are fucking gay, only chicks listen to this crap" Token rolled his eye.

"Well it applies to us Token, my dad hates you and I love love you alot" I flushed as he glanced at me. "We started dating I had to sneak out to see you, my mom was cool. My dad told you to stay away"

"Love, love?" Token rose a brow. "Its one love you bitch" Token smiled. I hate it when he does this, I looked away from him. "I love you too Kyle" he whispered and looked away. "I know I don't say it much but I do"

"You are my Romeo" I said.

"Dude gay" he said. I glared at him and turned away, I watched cars pass by. "Its a joke Kyle, fuck your my juliet" Token said.

"That's not the point Token, you don't get it!" I snapped.

"What did I miss in a one micro second interval?" He asked.

"You always do this, I try to be romantic and you fuck the mood, unless its during sex!" I sighed and took a deep breath.

"Okay I am sorry" Token said.

"Whatever" I snapped.

"Dude- Babe I am sorry-" Token sighed as the radio played You're not sorry by taylor swift.

Token turned it off after hearing the lyrics "you are such an asshole" I kissed him on the cheek.

"I prefer the other head" he smiled hesitantly. I rolled my eyes and put the radio on and changed it. It played welcome to the black parade by my chemical romance.

"I love this song" I smiled.

"Uhh... Kyle can you open there and get a box I left there." Token asked and I opened it, it had a box with a ring in it. My eyes widened.

"Token..."I gasped.

"Will you marry me when I'm legal?" Token asked. "That's in two years"

"Oh my fuck Token I can't believe this, I love you" I felt tears run down my cheek as I picked it up I stared at the diamond. "A fucking black diamond, how much did it cost?"

"It was my mom's idea. You know how much she loves you, her baking and sowing partner" Token smiled."If your dad would sign to let me marry you now, I would"

"I love you" I said.

"Love me enough to blow me?" He asked and I laughed.

"If you'd wash it with soap"

"Douche" he frowned. "Its not dirty, put it on"

"Its beautiful" I whispered. "I feel tempted to have sex here, you know what? park."

"Really?" Token looked shocked. "Kyle promise. Not like last time when you shredded my clothes after I stripped"

"Should I strip first then?" I asked. "Its just my pants coming off anyway."

"no I like your nipples" Token said.

"Well its my pants or nothing" I glared at him. "Hope you got condoms"

"Fuck! No I was going to get in denver" Token bit his lip. "Come on Kyle we are both clean, I swear."

"Token I will get pregnant okay!" I snapped. "I am not exactly normal the time aliens to Ike I had to go and save him and they did things to me and suddenly the doctor say I have a womb"

"You are kidding" Token rose a brow.

"Do you want the ring back?" I asked.

"No but I want to get you pregnant now" token took a deep breath.

"What? No!" Kyle snapped. "I am not popping out a Tole or a Kyen"

"That would be cute though, I wonder if your dick gets smaller" Token said in thought.

"You douche bag!"I snapped, he found it funny.

"Fuck you. I say no I won't marry you" I pouted.

"Put the ring back an-" Token had a smirk. He stared at me blankly before frowning. " I am sorry but I don't want to joke about it, I really do want to marry you"

I stared at him and the ring knowing I hadn't given him an answer, the three letters he wanted to hear. I slid it off my finger and place it back in the box.

I still loved Stan and- I shut my eyes, he had new interest in me. I was happy with Token, and Token is a constant as long as I needed him to be.

"Token-" I began and caught myself before I said no. I really didn't want to hurt him but as happy as I was with him I would run to Stan if Stan asked me this same question.

"Its a no isn't it?" He asked.

"No, its a yes" I smiled and he looked relieved.

"You can have it anywhere Kyle and price is no problem" Token smiled "you should also wear a dress"

"Do you want to be slapped?" I asked and he pouted.

"If you do I can eat you out during the wedding"

"Suit it is" I smirked.

"Kyle its not like you'd look like a cross dresser you are skinny, no muscle tone, you are 5"2 and you have adorable red hair and huge green eyes" Token argued. "You'd just look like a chick"

"Suddenly I don't feel like letting you fuck me today" I snapped. I didn't look like a girl! Because he is 6"4 he has to be a douche!

"But you are girly" token smirked.

"Well not all of us can be tall, dark and manly with a fucking over sized dicks. Not all of us are you" I snapped.

"I am sorry" Token sighed. "It is pretty damn fun being me, especially when I am the only one allowed to tap your sweet sweet ass" I flushed and shifted in my seat.

"Its not that great dude!" I snapped, not angry but flustered.

"It should be framed" Token was being a douche. "Fuck you are hot when you blush! I should have bought condoms instead of buying you that jacket you-"

"You got me the jacket? It was like 500 dollars!" I frowned.

"I thought you wanted it and christmas is around the corner Kye" Token looked confused.

"It was 500 damn dollars! It was a waste of money Token" I glared at him.

"So was buying the part in the last play but you didn't complain." Token replied. Kyle glared at him, he felt angry.

"Fuck you Token just take me home" Kyle growled and turned on the radio. Token didn't turn around. "Fucking take me home!"

"Well I am not turning this car around" Token replied.

"Fine, stop I want to get down here" Kyle snapped.

"I am not stopping the car, we are going to the crappy place in denver and we are going to like it" Token replied.

"I just want to go home, I am tired" I crossed my hands over my chest.

"For fuck's sake Kyle its just a jacket"


End file.
